All Locked Up!
by amijaine
Summary: The BillBad Girls fic, SP. Sam is locked up in a prison in the shape of Larkhall, but why is she there, and can Phil help her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**All locked up! **

Samantha Nixon was lead into Lark hall prison, she hand handcuffs tightly placed round her wrists and she was being dragged into a room where she could be searched properly. She sat down in a terrible mood after she had been searched, she was wearing some tight jeans, a white strappy top, and some high heeled boots that came over the top of her jeans. Her hair was wavy and she had a small amount of make up on. She had changed since all this had happened to her, she was a mess at first, all she did was cry, but after a while she knew that this had made her a lot tougher than she already was, and she definitely wouldn't take no shit from anyone!

She was moved over to the desk and she sat in the chair talking to one of the prison officers whilst they were checking her belongings. There was a knock at the door, she sat in shock as he walked in, she realised who he was, she hadn't seen him for about two years, she couldn't believe he was working here, she was going to be stuck with that wanker again after everything he had put her through, well she thought, I will soon sort him out!

Phil Hunter couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Samantha Nixon, the only woman he had ever really loved, and she was banged up in here of all places, why he thought. She hadn't changed much though, she was still gorgeous, but she looked really evil at the minute, maybe she was just tired after everything she had been through. She was just staring at him, maybe she was trying to figure out if it was actually him or not, he walked over to her and spoke.

'hey Sam, are you ok?' he asked moving closer to her, she didn't look him in the eye, she just got up and pushed past him, the other prison guard quickly got up grabbed her arm, she lead Sam out of the room, she glanced over at him before she disappeared and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before leaving, she was now going to be moved onto G- Wing!

The two Julies were wondering around the wing, obviously copying each others movements like they normally did, and bitching about Natalie Buxton again, she did everyone's head in, well apart from the cons that were high of that shit, they had no choice but to like her, if you wanted drugs she was the best at getting them! Pat Kerigan was sat at a table with the Costa cons, they were trying to find a way to make sure that Janine didn't go anyway near Buxton again, and make sure the rest of G-Wing wouldn't get involved with her either! Just then Buxton came from the back of Kerrigan and sat down next to her, Pat just gave her a look and got up to move away, until Buxton shouted her back.

'Oi Kerrigan, what's wrong with you, anyone would think you were scared of something?' she said, sarcastically.

'what is your problem Buxton, are you still sore at me coz your not top dog anymore, or are you just being yourself again, a complete twat!' she shouted. Buxton got up, they both squared up to each other, even though Buxton knew she wouldn't win someone like her, she had turned the whole wing against her, what was she going to do she thought, apart from manipulating people and using them to sell drugs she had nothing, no one respected her, well no one even liked her, and it was all because of that cow, she had ruined everything, and she wanted revenge!

They were both brought back to reality when they heard the gates shatter, one of the screws had just fetched a new inmate in. They both looked at her, she seemed quite tough, Buxton already had ideas on how to get her on side, but Kerrigan would make sure she stayed well away from her, she wouldn't let her be taken down by her, there was no way she would let some one be bullied! Just then Buxton shouted to the new girl.

'hey darlin, I wouldn't go near this one if I were you, she will probably try to shag you!' she said pointing to Pat, Pat just walked away, and went over to the Julies who were stood looking at there new neighbour.

'just ignore her, she's an idiot, and it wont be long before that poor cow realises what she's really like.' Julie J said, and Julie S just nodded in agreement.

'Oh don't worry about me, I've got more important things to be doing with my life than thinking of ways to bring her down, she will do that all by herself!' she said just loud enough for Buxton to hear, she just got a dirty look back off her……

Samantha got to the top floor of the wing, she was being escorted their by the prison officer, she entered her cell, she was going to be all on her own in this shit hole, great she thought. She was shoved through the door, she looked around at it, it wasn't as bad as most of the of the other ones she thought, but once she had got some of her stuff in there it would be much better. The prison officer spoke.

'right here you are then, home sweet home, your cell is next door to Kerrigans, and Buxton is just down the hall, there the two your going to have to watch your back with, but I'm sure you can handle yourself, I will bring your belongings up here later on, ok?' she said with a fait smile.

'yeah that's fine…… I'm sure I will be just fine.' she said she turned around and heard the cell door slam shut, this is it she thought, I'm finally paying for what I did…..


	2. Chapter 2

**All Locked Up**

**Part 2!**

Samantha sat in her cell in silence, she had a single tear creeping down her face, she was having flashbacks all the time of what happened that night, this was killing her, she couldn't even close her eyes without thinking about what she'd done. She needed to pull herself together, otherwise she was just going to get pushed around by all her new inmates, and she didn't want that to happen.

Buxton was just walking up the stairs, Kerrigan saw her, she knew she was going to 'introduce' herself to the new inmate, she thought she would just leave her too it, well for now anyway, as soon as she thought the time was right, she would intervene and make sure that Buxton was put in her place.

Buxton got to the top of the stairs, she walked over to the new cons cell, she gently knocked on the door….there was no answer….she knocked again a little louder…..still no answer, she was just about to knock again when it opened, she gave her a fake smile, and Sam just looked her up and down. Buxton spoke first after a few moments silence.

'hi, I'm Natalie Buxton, I'm in the cell next door to Kerrigan, and you are?' she asked holding her hand out, Sam just smiled, she didn't want to talk to her, she could tell she was nothing but trouble, she could sense these things, well she did use to be a copper, so that's probably why.

'I asked you what your name was, are you going to at least try to make friends?' she asked.

'oh yeah, I'm going to make friends, just not with the likes of you, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go down onto the wing and speak to other people' she said with a sarcastic smile. Sam pushed past her and walked down the stairs giving her the evils as she did so.

As Sam got to the bottom of the stairs she looked around, she felt so alone, then two women came up to her with blonde hair, very similar looking, apart from one was taller than the other. She spoke to them for a while, she could get on with the likes these two, she imagined that most people would anyway, they told her who people were and just sat chatting.

Buxton came downstairs, she stood their and stared at Sam, wondering who the hell she thought she was, Sam just looked at her every now and again.

Kerrigan came up behind Buxton and made her jump, she had been watching the looks they had being giving each other from a distance, and she noticed that the new girl didn't seem to be impressed with her.

'what's the matter Buxton, the new girl don't like you, well what a shame, at least she can tell what you're really like, and she's only just met you.' she said laughing, Pat walked away from her. Buxton just gritted her teeth and went to talk to her so called mates.

Sam was now sat with the Costa cons, she was asking them questions about Lark hall, she needed to know what this place was going to be like. Bev started filling her in about the tension between Buxton and Kerrigan.

'well, first of all, those two over there' she said pointing to Natalie, who was playing pool, and Pat who was sat with Janine. 'they both hate each other, Natalie Buxton used to be top dog, but now Pat Kerrigan is, they had a fight and Pat won, so now Buxton has got it in for her, if you ask me though she doesn't bother Pat at all, she can handle herself!' Bev said as Phyl butted in.

'yes and Buxton will do all she can to get you on drugs, she will think you are vulnerable, and she will manipulate you into it, so just stay away from her and stick with the likes of us, we will look out for you.' she said smiling.

'thanks, I appreciate that, but I can look after myself.' Sam said, whilst the other two just nodded at her in agreement, not wanting to push her too far.

'how long you in here for anyway Samantha?' Phyl asked.

'Life, unless it gets proved to be self defence, which it was!' she said trying to convince herself more than the other two.

'oh right, what happened?' they both asked again. Sam just couldn't think about it, she didn't even want to talk about it, not yet.

'it's a long story, I'm still trying to come to terms with it myself, you will probably find out though, just not yet, ok' she said trying to hide the fact that she was still upset about it, she got up and walked away, they both just looked at her, and wondered what she was hiding.

Phil Hunter had just found out off his boss Lou Stokes why his ex girlfriend was in Lark hall, he was gob smacked, he left the room, he couldn't believe it! The creep why couldn't he have just left her alone, then none of this would have happened! he thought. Phil partly blamed himself, if he hadn't left the force then he could of stayed with Sam and protected her, but instead he came to work here, and now Sam's banged up, and with what she did she will probably rot in here! He had to try and talk to her, and make sure she was ok……

'Oi Samantha are you going to talk to me yet, or am I just going to have to go round everyone else and find out more about you?' Buxton shouted at Sam, who was stood with the Julies again. Sam walked over too her Natalie and stood right in front of her.

'hi, I'm Samantha Nixon, I'm ever so sorry if I ignored you earlier, but I couldn't be arsed talking to a nonce!' she said loud enough for everyone to here. Pat Kerrigan looked up from where she was sat with Janine. Buxton was getting angry now, and Pat wanted to make sure that if she started a fight then she would be able to stop it. Most of G-Wing were now watching.

'what the hell did you just say to me?' she said nastily. Sam was getting a bit fed up of her now.

'you heard, now why don't you just back off and leave me alone.' Sam said walking away, just then Buxton went flying at her, she pinned her to the wall and threatened her.

'no chance, not for what you just said, now why don't you listen to me, you had better watch your back in here, coz you have just made your worst enemy!' she said quietly and nastily. Sam pushed her away, but then Natalie went back to threaten her again, only to be stopped by Pat Kerrigan, who stood in front of Sam, making sure Buxton couldn't get anywhere near her. Kerrigan spoke.

'now why don't you just piss off, she doesn't like you, well actually who would!' she said, Buxton wouldn't let it go without getting the last word.

'no chance, I want revenge on you Kerrigan, and then I'm going to get you're new little girlfriend' she said before stomping off. Sam looked a little bit shaken up, but she was ok. Pat turned around and smiled at her, before giving her some advice once most of G-Wing had gone to gossip about what had just happened.

'you need to stay away from the likes of her, she's a nasty piece of work, and she's capable of anything, but don't worry, I think you have just won yourself a lot of new friends for what you just said, so we can all look out for you' Pat said smiling, whilst Sam still wasn't that interested in Natalie Buxton.

'she doesn't bother me you know, I can handle the likes of her.' she said smiling at Pat.

'good for you, we could do with a few more tough nuts in hear, there's not many people dare stand up to Buxton, and I'm glad that we have some one else on side.' she said smiling. Sam just nodded and walked away, she went up stairs to her cell, she shut the door. After a while she just sat on her bed and then laid down, she slowly started to cry, she just let the tears fall, and then cried herself to sleep…..


	3. Chapter 3

**All Locked Up!**

**Part 3**

Pat Kerrigan woke up the next morning, she had spent most of the night listening to Samantha's soft cries coming from next door. She had to at least try to talk to her, and get her to open up, she might feel better then. She heard the prison officers doing there rounds opening all the cell doors for breakfast. Mr Hunter, the officer she hated walked in, she was just putting her make up on.

'right come on Kerringan, down stairs and get some food.' he said, she ignored him and just walked out, she passed Sam's cell and looked in, she wasn't there, I hope she's alright she thought. She went downstairs to get some breakfast, Buxton will probably be annoying Sam today so she better look out for her, even if she thought she was tough, parts of it were just a front.

Sam walked downstairs, she had been sat talking to Janine Nebeski for ages, to take her mind off things, she got put off though when she saw Phil, he kept wanting to get her on her own to talk, and she couldn't be bothered to speak to him right now, she had already had enough of men, I mean that's why she was in here!

Sam got her breakfast and sat at a table by herself staring at her food, she couldn't cope anymore, just then there was a thud beside her and Natalie Buxton sat down opposite, making Sam get annoyed.

'hi, are we going to be friends now, we could start again, I'm really sorry about yesterday, but you wound me up, I had to lash out some how' she said smiling. Sam just started laughing, then she got angry. She was being so fake with her, Buxton wanted them both to be friends, this made Sam laugh even more.

'now you're just taking the piss Nixon, I'm trying to be nice to you, and you just throw it back in my face, what's your problem?' she asked. Sam's face completely changed, she got up and lent over the desk so she was right in Natalie's face.

'you are my problem, you're like a bad smell that wont go away, I don't want to be your friend, now go back to your little playground and try to sell some more of those little sweets you specialise in.' Sam said before walking away. Buxton just felt a complete idiot again, she turned around to see Kerrigan clapping in the corner, she had heard the lot, and she couldn't be happier. Natalie got up, and took her anger out on her instead.

'I don't know what you're smirking at, but I tell you something she wont be interested in a dyke like you, your just a tart who is looking for someone to replace that ex of yours.' she said spitefully.

'what's the matter Buxton, has the new girl stud up for herself and you don't like it, there's a lot of people in here that respect her for what's she's said to you, and if you go anywhere near her then I'm gonna know about it!' Pat said discreetly making sure none of the screws saw her.

'oh whatever Kerrigan, I'm going to get my revenge on you, then I'm taking her as well, and if you breath a word, I mean it, I will hurt her!' she said smirking to herself, Pat just smiled back at her, she got up from her seat and Buxton flinched and moved a few steps back, Pat could see that she was scared, even if she didn't want to show it, but it was fun to see her squirm like this, pat moved closer to her and whispered in her ear.

'you're gonna have to get through me first Buxton.' with that pat walked away, she went to find Sam, and make sure she was ok, she felt sorry for her, after hearing her cry last night she knew that needed a friend, and Pat wanted to be that friend, she wanted to look out for her, and make sure Buxton didn't get anywhere near….

Sam was sat in her cell now, and Phil walked in, he semt to be a little nervous, but he need to know what was going on, she looked up at him, she smiled slightly before walking away. He spoke first.

'listen Sam, you can talk to me, I want to be hear for you.' he said, he sat down on the bed next to Sam.

'what like you were there for me all those years ago, you told me you loved me, then you left, and Stuart thought I had left you for him, and if you hadn't have gone you and me would still be together, and Stuart wouldn't be dead!' she said beginning to cry. Phil tried to put his arms around her, but she shrugged him off, this hurt him, but what did he expect, she blamed him for everything, he loved her so much once, and he was falling in love with her again…

Pat Kerrigan walked back towards her cell on the top floor, she could hear shouting coming from Sam's cell, she began to walk quicker and she opened the door to see a tearful Sam, with Mr Hunter stood next to her, she could see something was wrong, she walked into the cell and they both moved away from each other, Sam went and sat on her bed again.

'what's going on here then, do you two know each other?' Pat asked confused. Phil answered before Sam could speak.

'yeah we do, but don't tell the rest of the inmates, they will go mental if they find out she used to be in the force!' he said, but he really regretted saying it after.

Pat looked at Sam, completely puzzled, whilst Phil left the cell absolutely shitting himself coz of what Sam might do him now he had told the top dog a bit about her past…..


	4. Chapter 4

**All Locked Up**

**Part 4**

Sam sat there in shock, wondering what she should say next, she felt as though she couldn't speak, she was going to kill him for this, how could he do this to her she thought. Pat was still stood in the doorway, she was gob smacked, she turned around and looked behind her to make sure no one was watching, she walked further into the Sam's cell, and shut the door…..

Phil ran down the stairs, and quickly walked through the wing, he went to the governors office and stood outside the door, he knocked after a few moments of hesitation, Lou Stokes shouted from the other side telling him to enter. He opened the door, and stood there, not knowing what to say, he went and sat down in a chair opposite her. Lou spoke first, after wondering why he was so quiet.

'what's the problem then?' she said tiredly.

'um, well I've just had an argument with Samantha Nixon, the new inmate, and as we were rowing Kerrigan walked in, and it just slipped out that Sam used to be a copper.' he said, not quite sure how she was going to react. Lou stood up, she semt calm he thought, but then again she was a woman, she would probably flip and sack him in a minute. She spoke trying to contain her anger.

'I don't know why you couldn't keep your mouth shut, this is the top dog were talking about, I just hope Kerrigan isn't stupid enough to go and spill this to anyone, unlike you.' she said angrily.

'I know, and I'm sorry, I've really let Sam down now haven't I, she will never look at me again.' he said tears forming in his eyes.

'listen I will talk to Kerrigan later, I don't think she will say anything, she's no grass, you just need to learn to keep your mouth shut!' she said giving him a reassuring smile, he then nodded and left her office, hoping and praying he could talk to Sam before she decided to murder him as well!

Sam was still sat on her bed whilst Pat was knelt down in front of her trying to get her to talk. So far in the past ten minutes all Sam had done was cry, she tried to comfort her, but she wasn't having any of it.

'listen Sam, I need you to talk to me, I want you to know that I wont tell anyone you used to be a scew, I just want to understand why you are in here' she said smiling at her, Sam smiled back slightly. Pat got up and sat next to her on the bed, she looked at her again, expecting her to talk, but Sam didn't.

'look, I want to help you, and I don't want Buxton to get anywhere near you, coz if she found out about your past then she would do her best to make sure the rest of the wing turned against you, and she knows how to twist things, she tried to do it to me, so why don't you just tell me, and then I can help you' pat said trying her best to get her to open up.

'ok… I will tell you, but promise me this will go no further' Sam said shaking.

'I wont say a word, I promise.' Pat said and Sam smiled again, but she trembled as she thought about what she was about to say.

'ok…. It happened about two months ago, my boyfriend was called Stuart, I loved him so much, we all used to be coppers and he always knew that I loved someone else more, he was called Phil Hunter.' Sam said whilst Pat looked at her in horror.

'you mean that twat of a prison officer that works here?' she said angrily.

'yeah, we used to work together, something happened between us, but it ended when Stuart found out, Stuart forced him to move away, so he must of got a job here, I don't know why though, they cant pay him that much for working in this shit hole.' Sam said smiling, Pat just looked at her again trying to get her to carry on. Sam knew she had to tell someone, and she really wanted to tell her but it was just so hard, instead she got up, Pat pulled her back down to the bed by her arm, Sam looked at her angrily before starting to cry, Pat moved closer to her and hugged her.

'I'm sorry, I want to tell you but its so hard, I feel as though its all happening again.' she said between sobs, Pat continued to hold her, she stroked her hair, Sam calmed down a little.

After a while Sam moved away from her, she sat on the floor in the corner of the cell, she felt so humiliated, she was normally so strong. Pat went and sat next to her, they were both sat together on the cold concrete floor with their backs to the wall, pat spoke first after minuets of silence between them.

'would it help if I told you why I was in here?' she said, looking at Sam, she just nodded.

'ok, I was banged up in here seven years ago, I'm doing a life sentence for murdering my boyfriend, he used to beat me up, and one night it all got to much, so I stabbed him, and do you know what, I'm happy I did it, being in this place got me off the drugs, and its got me much better friends than I ever did have out there.' she said smiling to herself, she turned to Sam, who seamed to have got back to her normal self, although she was probably still hurting inside.

'the same happened to me… apart from Stuart raped me….he raped me once and I got pregnant, and he found out coz my friend told him, so he beat me up again coz he didn't want the baby, all the beating caused me to have a miscarriage, and when he found out the baby had gone he tried to rape me again, he blamed me and said that he had changed his mind and wanted to be a dad, he hit me and I fell towards the kitchen side so I grabbed a knife, and I stabbed him, all I remember after that was being covered in blood and him lying there dead on the floor, now I'm stuck in here for life.' Sam said, she was glad she had opened up to Pat and that someone else knew. Pat just sat there, she was a little in shock, and this woman had been through so much, more than what she had been though. Pat looked at Sam as she saw her begin to cry again, she pulled her closely to her and held her for a while, Sam started to speak again whilst she was in pat's arms, she was still upset.

'I wanted that baby so much, and he took it away from me, why did Phil have to leave me, then none of this would have happened.' she said sobbing.

'its ok, you will be fine, I'm here for you now' pat said holding her tightly.

'I know, thank you, I couldn't have don't it without you, I could do with a friend.' Sam said gratefully, and pat just sighed.

'I know, I could do with a friend too.' she said with a tear creeping down her face…..


	5. Chapter 5

**All Locked Up**

**Part 5**

Pat woke up the next morning, she quickly got up when she realised where she was, she climbed over Sam and opened the door quietly to see if anyone was around to witness her leaving Sam's cell. Sam was crying for most of the night, and when she did finally cry herself to sleep Pat put her to bed, she was going to leave her and go back to her own cell, but as she went to the door to leave Sam begged her to stay, she didn't want to be alone, and she was scared, so she went to ask a prison officer if it was ok for her to stay in Sam's cell for the night. she did eventually stay with her, but she didn't think she would actually fall asleep, she quickly went over to the sink, she turned on the tap and washed her face, she then opened the door, she didn't really want to leave Sam's cell the just in case someone saw her and got the wrong idea!

But it looked like they would, Buxton was just leaving her cell at the same time, she turned around and walked up to Pat smirking at her, Pat just stood there, she glanced at her when she realised she was about to speak.

'well well, I see you have shagged the new girl, she's only bin hear five minutes, and I'm going to make sure everyone in this place knows about it!' Natalie said spitefully.

'what's wrong Nat, you got no friends so you thought you would take mine, well its tough shit, the only friends you have got are those that help you prostitute those young girls, you stupid nonce!' Pat said, her temper was getting the better of her.

Natalie was starting to get wound up now as well, she looked Pat up and down before punching her in the face, Pat hit her back so she fell to the floor, all the other inmates were stood watching, they started to egg Pat on to beat her up, Sam came out of her cell, wondering what all the shouting was about, Buxton saw her, she got up and spoke to her nastily, whilst Pat stood beside Sam.

'oh look who it is the other dyke, I don't know why you're letting her near you, she's damaged goods, did she tell you she got abused as a kid, I bet she didn't, I mean look at her, that's why she in here.' she said, Pat got even angrier and slammed her up against the wall, she started to threaten her.

'just shut it Buxton, I don't really care what you have to say, you don't bother me, one day you will get what you deserve, and I really hope I'm the one that gets to do it!' Pat said, she walked away, she went downstairs to the canteen to see the two Julies, she needed to talk to them, they might take her mind off what had just happened.

Sam was still stood outside her cell staring at Buxton, she had never hated anyone so much, nothing had happened between her and Pat, and she didn't want anything to happen, she still had feelings for Phil, but she still couldn't help but blame him for most of the things that had happened to her. She came back to reality to hear Natalie shouting at her.

'you got a problem Nixon, coz I suggest you piss off!' Buxton said, still sore that she had lost yet another fight against the top dog.

'no I haven't got a problem at all, I just think you should leave Pat alone' Sam said seriously.

'oh you do, well I'm really going to listen to a slag like you aren't I? She said grinning to herself.

'I think you are looking in the mirror there love, I bet you were always stood on the street corners, actually I bet you had to pay them to sleep with you!' Sam said laughing, whilst the rest of the wing started to laugh as well.

'what did you just say you bitch!' Buxton lunged at Sam, just as Sam was about to hit Natalie she felt someone grab her from behind pulling her to them. She turned around struggling to get away, it was Phil….

The two Julies were sat in the kitchen, they had taken a break from serving food so that they could talk to Pat, she was sat on the table silent, she couldn't speak, everything was going over and over again in her head, and it was all that bitch Buxton's fault, she was going to pay for this, she was going to kill her! The Julies sat on a chair in front of her, she came back to reality to hear them speak to her.

'come on Pat what's the matter, is it that little cow Buxton again?' they both said at the same time.

'its nothing I can't handle' Pat said, still annoyed, but trying not to show it.

'ok, but if you need someone to talk to you know where we are, we all respect you in here, you stand up to bullies, and help people that get hurt, you deserve to be top dog, and if you need us to help you get rid of that bitch Buxton, we would be more than happy to!' Julies J said.

'thanks.' Pat said simply before getting up and leaving the kitchen to talk to her other inmates, she was also looking for Sam, so she could talk to her properly about last night.

Sam was still struggling to get herself out of Phil's grip, he pushed her back into her cell, and told Buxton to piss off.

'what are you playing at, Buxton's a nasty piece of work!' he said angrily, before slamming the door shut.

'she started it!' she shouted back, she sat down on her bed, he watched her for a few moments before going to sit next to her, he held her hand, and she looked into his eyes.

'I know she probably did, but I don't want you getting hurt, I want to protect you.' he said.

'what like you said you going to two years ago!' she said angrily, she moved her hand form his.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, I still love you, and I want us to be together.' he said, he got off the bed and knelt down in front of her, she looked at him, not sure what she was supposed to say.

'aren't you going to say anything?' he asked after he noticed she'd gone quiet.

'what, you want us to be together in a place like this, I'm a convicted murderer for Christ's sake, in this place you cant even go to the shithouse without people thinking your snorting drugs.' she said. Phil smiled at her, she then smiled back at him after she realised how stubborn she was being.

You haven't changed a bit you know?' he said, Sam looked into his eyes again, she realised she was still in love with him.

'neither have you.' she said seriously, Phil moved his heard closer to hers, he kissed her gently on the lips, Sam responded and deepened the kiss….

Suddenly the door burst open and Pat Kerrigan walked in, with Buxton stood behind her…..


	6. Chapter 6

**All Locked Up! **

**Part 6**

Pat couldn't quite believe what she was seeing, she thought from what Sam said last night that her and Phil were over ages ago, and now she was snogging his face off. Buxton pushed past Pat to get a better look, she started to smirk.

'well well Nixon, what have to got yourself into now, and as for you Sir, you're going to get the sack once I've told Miss Stokes what your up too.' she said nastily. Pat shoved Natalie into the cell and shut the door. She cornered Buxton and threatened her.

'your not saying anything to anyone Buxton.' Pat said seriously, Phil got up and stood beside Sam who was still sat on the bed, she couldn't speak, she was feeling humiliated.

'and whys that then Kerrigan?' Natalie asked spitefully.

'well you can tell whoever you like, but know ones going to believe you, I will tell everyone that I was with Sam all morning, and as for Mr Hunter, well he's been working, haven't you sir?' Pat said smirking.

'yeah… umm I have yeah.' he replied nervously, he was in a cell with three of the most dangerous women in the country, and no matter how gorgeous and sexy all three of them were he was actually shitting himself. Buxton looked at Pat and Sam, she could see that she was going to be out numbered again, when would she ever get one over on Pat bleedin Kerrigan she thought to herself.

'good, now Buxton, why don't you go and take a running jump' Pat said before moving away from the corner in which she had forced Buxton into, Natalie just gave them all the evils and left, she slammed the cell door shut.

'thanks Kerrigan, you didn't have to do that, I could of dealt with the likes of her.' Phil said sitting back down next to Sam who got up and moved away as he did so.

'yeah it looks like you could.' Pat said sarcastically. Phil just smiled nervously, he looked at Sam again, puzzled as to why she had moved.

'right, I will leave you both to it then.' Pat said smiling, she knew that they needed to talk.

'thanks Pat' Sam said gratefully. Pat smiled at her again and left the cell.

Sam was pacing around the room wondering what to do next, she didn't know whether having another relationship so soon was right for her, after all in the last three months she had lost a baby, got raped, and killed her ex, so she knew deep down she wasn't ready for all this yet. Phil knew something was wrong, she was quiet throughout all that stuff with Buxton, and normally she would of flipped with her.

'what are you thinking?' Phil asked Sam worriedly.

'that we can't do this…. I can't do this.' she said before sitting down next to him, he looked at her, he was really hurt by what she was saying.

'why not, we just need to be more careful?' he asked, he held her hand, he then kissed her on the lips, she responded for about two seconds before pushing him away, she got up and went over to the door, he followed her quickly to stop her from leaving.

'what's wrong, I thought you still loved me?' he said, he couldn't loose her, not again.

'I don't love you enough to put myself through all this again, I don't want another man, its because of a man that I'm in here, I'm just not interested right now Phil.' she said looking at the floor, Phil looked away sadly, he could feel the tears coming, but he was doing his best to stop them.

'its ok Sam, I just want you to know though, that I've never loved anyone like I love you, and I will always be here for you.' he said, she gave him a hug, and he held her tightly, he felt like his heart had been ripped in two, this was killing him. Sam pulled away, he opened the door, Sam stopped him.

'I'm so sorry Phil.' she said, he smiled at her and left the room sadly…..

Sam had been sat in her cell in silence for the past for the past half an hour, she couldn't decide whether she had made the right decision or not, she did love him, but how could she have a relationship with him in a place like this, it would be impossible.

She left her cell and went down the stairs onto G - wing, she was looking for Pat so she could talk to her, but she was greeted by the Two Julies and Janine instead.

'hi guys, have you seen Pat anywhere, I don't know where she is?' Sam asked, Janine answered her.

'I think Miss Stokes wanted to see her earlier, but that was about half an hour ago.' she said.

'what did she want to see her for?' Sam asked again, this time the Julies answered her.

'something must of happened yesterday, but I'm not sure what, Pat didn't seem to bothered though.'

'ok, when you see her will you tell her I need to speak to her, and that I will be in my cell?' she said again smiling.

'yeah course we will, a friend of Pat's is a friend of ours, and listen, she seems like she's a tough nut, but she isn't always, she's soft at times, yeah she can handle herself, buts she's vulnerable.' Julie J said.

'I know she is, you guys and her are really the only people who have looked after me since I've bin in here, and I just wanted to say thanks.' Sam said gratefully. They all smiled at her as she walked back up the stairs to her cell….

Meanwhile Pat had been sent into Lou Stokes office to talk about what Phil had said about Sam's past as a copper, she couldn't understand though why they had called her to speak to the governor, she wasn't a grass.

Pat sat slouched in the chair as she was partly listening to the lecture she was getting.

'you need to keep your mouth shut about Samantha Nixon's past as a copper.' Lou said seriously.

'yes I will do Miss, I'm not a grass, and it hasn't got anything to do with me anyway.' Pat said tiredly.

'good that's ok then, I just wanted to make sure, oh and I've had some prison officers telling me that you and Nixon have been bullying Buxton.' she said seriously. Pat just sat there getting move bored by the minute.

'and who told these officers this then, was it Buxton, she thinks that I've been having a go at her coz I'm top dog, well I don't really care about being top dog, she can have it, she just made me want to kill her when I found out what she did to those poor kids, that's why I respond the way I do., and it doesn't help when she winds me up!' she said, sitting up in her chair a bit.

'well I can't say whether it was Buxton that told the officers or not, but just ignore her and stay away from her, and please don't let her be top dog, even if you don't want to be, everyone respects you in here, even me.' Lou said smiling. Pat smiled back at her, they kept eye contact for a few moments.

'you can go now Kerrigan if you want.' Lou said smiling still. Pat got up and walked over to the door, she turned around just before she opened it.

'thanks Miss.' she said gratefully.

'for what?' she asked wondering what she meant.

'just for being here I guess, when I need someone to talk to I know where to come.' she said grinning. Lou got up from her seat, she walked over to Pat and stood in front of her, Pat just looked at her, she could see that they both wanted something to happen, the distance between them slowly began to close, Lou kissed her passionately, Pat responded by kissing her back, she shoved her over to the and table Lou stood against it. Lou started to tug at Pat's jeans, and Pat started playing with her hair…..

Pat came back to reality and pulled away, she couldn't believe what had just happened, it wasn't right, she was the wing governor. Lou looked at her expectantly wondering what was wrong.

'I'm really sorry, but this wont work, and that was a mistake, I like you, but it just wont work, sorry.' Pat said before opening the door, she turned around and smiled at her before walking out. She was greeted by a prison officer to take her back to the wing.

Well she thought, if her head wasn't a pissin mess earlier, it sure was now…….


	7. Chapter 7

**All Locked Up! **

**Part 7**

Pat was led back onto G-wing, she went upstairs straight away and opened her cell door, only to hear Sam shout to her, Pat turned around and smiled, as Sam followed her into her cell.

'are you ok Pat, you don't look to good?' Sam asked worried about her friend.

'yeah, I'm fine, how did things go with you and Phil?' she said changing the subject, she still wasn't entirely sure whether or not she could trust Sam yet, so she decided to keep quiet about what had happened with Lou.

'it went bad actually, I ended it before it all started up again, I couldn't have a proper relationship with him in a place like this, it would loose him his job, and I'm just not ready yet either, I'm scared.' Sam said she became close to tears, so Pat gave her a small hug, and started to calm her.

'come on Sam, you're much stronger than this, if you don't want him he will get over it, now lets go downstairs and get something to eat, I'm starving.' Pat said grinning. Sam just nodded and they both left the cell and went downstairs to the canteen, Sam suddenly stopped walking as she saw Phil stood at the doors keeping guard on the wing, Pat looked behind her and realised something was up, she then looked around her again and saw Phil, he smiled at Pat as she walked past him smirking, and Sam just tried not to look at him, which hurt Phil. They both got there food and sat down eating.

Buxton walked through to the canteen, she saw Sam and Pat sat down chatting, and she then saw Mr Hunter talking to his colleagues, she had got an idea, to get to Kerrigan and Nixon, and she would make them both pay for humiliating her like they have done these past few days….

'so… is what Buxton said about you true?' Sam asked not knowing what else to talk about.

'is what true?' Pat asked puzzled.

'about you being abused.' Sam said quietly so that know one could hear.

'oh that….yeah it was true, but it happened a long time ago, Buxton only brought it up to piss me off.' Pat said looking away, she then noticed Buxton out of the corner of her eye talking to Darlene Cake, Sam couldn't see coz she had got her back to everyone, mainly Phil.

'but it still does get to you though, I can tell it still hurts you inside, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to though.' Sam said to her, Pat couldn't focus properly on Sam at all, she was too busy wondering what Buxton was up too now, Sam noticed that something was wrong.

'what's wrong Pat, why aren't you talking to me?' Sam said worriedly.

'its nothing really, just Buxton acting a tit again….. and yeah I don't have to talk about it at all.' Pat snapped at Sam who looked at her shocked.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I will tell you soon, just not here ok.' Pat said firmly as Sam just nodded in agreement.

'what's Buxton doing anyway?' Sam asked after watching Pat, she was obviously winding her up.

'I dunno, she was talking to Darlene, now she's talking to your lover boy.' Pat said smirking.

'shut it, he isn't my lover boy, I told you earlier remember.' Sam said defensively.

'what ever you say, looks like Buxton's flirting with him now, she's fluttering those fake eyelashes of hers, and sticking her tits in his face!' Pat said looking at Sam who wouldn't turn around to look, it would hurt her too much to see them together.

'can we just leave, I don't want to stay in here, not with them two making eyes at each other.'

'yeah sure, there's a table over there that we can go and sit at, its out of the way of those two as well.' Pat said, without a second thought Sam got up and moved over to the table and sat on the edge, whilst Pat got up and followed a few moments later. Sam looked so sad and hurt, and she could now see that Phil was also flirting back. Pat stood in front of Sam so she couldn't see them flirting, she grabbed her arm, and pulled her away, and into the nearest empty cell.

'what are you up too now?' Sam asked.

'nothing, I just think that if we were to get one over on Buxton, then we should have a plan.' Pat said smugly. Sam just looked at her puzzled, as she shut the cell door, making sure that Buxton could see that they were both talking.

'what sort of plan are we talking about here?' Sam asked even more confused then before.

'well, even though you say you don't want that bloke of yours, I know that you do, and I saw your face when Buxton was flirting with him, it really upset you, and I think that you should get them both back, for hurting you like this, and with a little help from me, it will knock that smug little smile off her face.' Pat said sitting on a chair in the cell smirking. Sam paced the room for a few moments, wondering what to do next, Phil had got to her, but it was Buxton she wanted to hurt, not Phil. Pat looked at her expectantly, waiting for a reply.

'listen Sam, you either help me, or I will do this alone, coz either way, I'm going to kill Buxton.' Pat said getting up, Sam just looked at her, shocked that she would say that. Pat walked over to the door and began to open it as Sam stopped her.

'wait…. I will help you, but please don't involve Phil, he doesn't deserve to get hurt because some sad little bitch is pissing us off.' Sam said worriedly, as Pat turned to her.

'I promise, nothing will happen to Phil, I will do all the dodgy stuff, I just need someone to back me up, you know in case something bad happens.'

'something bad happens?' Sam said anxiously.

'well I expect she will put up a fight, she did when we fought for the top dog position.' Pat said grinning.

'this isn't funny, you cant murder her in a place like this, you will get caught.' Sam said getting annoyed at the thought of what she was planning to do.

'well just in case you hadn't noticed Samantha, you and me are going nowhere for a very long time, so I have got nothing to loose, and I suppose neither have you.' she said moving very close to Sam making her feel uneasy.

'yeah, but the difference is that you killed someone and your happy about it, I had no choice, it was either kill the twat or he would kill me, and I don't want any part in a killing spree in this place.' Sam said firmly, she walked out of the cell, and slammed the door shut.

Pat just sat there smirking, thinking about how she could kill Buxton, without getting caught…


	8. Chapter 8

**All Locked Up**

**Part 8**

A few hours had gone by and Pat spent most of her time in her cell, she was thinking constantly about how she was going to do this to Buxton, and how to get Sam back on side, she couldn't do this without her. She was just laid on the bed. Thinking about everything that she could do to kill her, but it was just getting away with it that was the problem. She came back to reality to hear a knock at the cell door, she got up and opened it, expecting it to be Sam, but she was surprised to see Miss Stokes stood in front of her, she moved out of the way for her to enter the cell, she walked through and stood near the wall, Pat shut the door and sat on the bed again, not really bothered at what was to come, she had more important things to be thinking about.

'I think we need to talk about what happened earlier.' Lou said looking at Pat, who didn't seem interested. Lou sat on the bed next to Pat, so that she would look at her, but she wouldn't .

'Pat will you look at me please, if anyone should be feeling humiliated its me, you are the one that stopped it going any further remember?' she said touching her arm, Pat looked at her, she didn't want to stop this from happening, she really liked her, but it was like what Sam had said about Phil, it would never work in a place like this.

'I'm not humiliated at all, it was a mistake to me, it should never have happened, and I've already forgot about it.' Pat lied, she had thought about nothing else, but she didn't need the hassle, her main job now was to get revenge on Buxton.

'so it happened less than an hour ago, and you have already forgot about it, well I wish my brain worked like yours, coz I can think of nothing else.' Lou said still sat next to her, Pat looked into her eyes, wondering what to do next, she shouldn't be feeling like this, not about a screw anyway. Lou moved her lips closer to Pats, she hesitated for a few seconds, before looking at her again, making up her mind in a split second Pat kissed her back, and took control, gently pushing her to the bed...

Sam was sat in the canteen on her own, until Phil came up behind her, he smiled and sat next to her, he passed her a note, so she looked at him wondering what it said before shoving it in her jeans pocket so know one would notice, Phil moved away from her and started to do his job again whilst Sam went into a cell on her own, she shut the door behind her and sat on the bed, she took the note out of her pocket and read it, she was shocked at who it was from, and wondering how the hell it had got to Phil, when he hadn't seen the DCI for a while now.

Sam left the cell in search of Phil again, but stopped in her tracks as she saw Buxton, she then walked in the opposite direction, until she heard her shout to her, Sam turned round to listen, Natalie walked to Sam slowly, grinning at the thought of winding her up even more.

'alright Samantha, where's that gorgeous ex of your's, he's a nice boy, i knew it wouldn't take him long to come to me instead of having an old tart like you.' she said smirking.

'piss off twat!' Sam said walking away, not that bothered knowing that she would soon be getting what was coming to her, and she had just decided that she would help Pat, Natalie Buxton didn't have the right to breathe the same air as any other person after all the evil things she had done to those children, so Sam knew she was doing the right thing, all she needed to do now was go and tell Pat she was going to help her, she ran up the stairs to her the cell which she shared with her best mate in this place, she opened the door, only to see Pat getting dressed, with Lou wrapped in a sheet, Sam turned away, and walked out of the room, disgusted at what she had just witnessed...


	9. Chapter 9

**All Locked Up!**

**Part 9**

'Sam wait!' Pat shouted as she finished putting her top on. Sam walked as fast as she could out onto the wing, she was just about to walk down the stairs as Pat grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

'we need to talk, Lou's going back to her office now, so we can go and talk in our cell.' Pat said trying to be civil, but Sam was having none of it.

'what back to our cell that you were shagging her in? I don't think so!' Sam said turning away and walking down the stairs, Sam felt guilty, and she felt betrayed, she didn't really no why, it was none of her buissness what Pat got up to in here, but it was her cell as well that she was doing this in, but what more could she expect, if she had been with Phil then she would have don't the same, she felt horrible now, she had to apologise to her, but she would leave that till later, right now she had to go and find Phil...

'I'm sorry about that, she can fly off the handle sometimes at the smallest of things, she's been through a lot, she will get over it.' Pat said to Lou, who was now dressed, trying to convince herself that she hadn't lost one of the closest friends she'd ever had.

'she will be fine, i better get back to work, otherwise i will end up with the sack and we will have no chance of a relationship, i will see you later.' Lou said giving her a kiss and leaving the room, Pat walked over to the window, she grasped hold of the bars and stared down onto the courtyard below, she had a plan of how to get rid of Buxton now, with or without Sam's help...

Sam saw Phil come out of an empty cell, she quickly walked over to him, and without arousing suspicion she shoved him back in, he looked at her shock, wondering what she wanted.

'i need you to tell the Guv that Pat Kerrigan is planning on Killing Natalie Buxton, but she wants my help, so I'm going to have to help her at some point, to keep her on side, but i need to make sure that Kerrigan doesn't touch Buxton, cos its not Kerrigan i want transferring and sending down on a much longer sentence, its Buxton.' Sam said hoping she had got all the information right.

'ok, i will tell him, but the second it gets too dangerous then i want you out f there, they are both very powerful women, and i don't want them hurting you.' Phil said concerned.

'awww, little Phil has gone all soppy on me, and what's going on between you and Buxton then, you were telling me you loved me earlier?' Sam asked a little hurt.

'I'm doing it to keep her on side, and i do love you, but you said that you didn't love me, so what am i supposed to do, wait for you forever, and anyway when this plan of yours to get Buxton is sorted out then i will lure Buxton to you and Kerrigan, let them have a little scuffle, admit to what she's done, then we can arrest them both, and nail Buxton for good!' Phil said already liking the idea, he really wanted to nick Buxton, he hated her for what she had done.

'fine, i will let you know when its all kicking off, and i didn't say i don't love you, i said it will never work in a place like this, but when were out of here, then maybe we could come to some arrangement.' Sam said smiling cheekily.

'its a date then?' Phil said grinning, Sam nodded her head then left the room, whilst Phil couldn't stop smiling.

Back up on the wing, Sam was walking up to her cell door, she opened it slowly, she saw Pat looking out of the window, she walked in, and shut the door behind her.

'I'm sorry for kicking off like that earlier, it was just a shock, and what you get up to is none of my buissness, sorry.' Sam said quietly, she didn't like admitting when she was wrong.

'thanks.' Pat said without turning around.

'i will help you get Buxton you know, i wont let you deal with her on your own.' Sam said walking to her, she stood next to her, looking at her friend who was obviously a mess.

'thanks, can you do something for me?' Pat asked, Sam nodded slowly.

'i need you to get the keys to outside off of Mr Hunter, i want to kill Buxton out there, i will hide the body in the cellar under the prison, then she can rot down there for as long as she wants, cos no one ever goes down there anyway, so can you do that for me... please?' Pat asked desperately.

'yeah, i will try me best, when are you planning to do this? i need to know everything, so then it wont go wrong.' Sam asked.

'tomorrow night, i wont rest until she's dead!' Pat said walking away, Sam looked away, quite worried, hoping that she was going to be able to pull this whole operation off...

**OMG, i didn't realise i had left this fic that long! Sowie! This is turning into more of a horror fic than a TB fic ain't it! lol, hope you liked it, pwease review, and thaku to those who already have!! xxxxx**


End file.
